


Nightmare

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But the death isn't real, Comfort, Darkiplier - Freeform, Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

I stared at the TV screen, not really watching what was on. Jack sat next to me, his head on my shoulder. I felt tired. But I couldn't go to sleep. I couldn't have that dream again. No,not a dream. A nightmare. I couldn't go through it again. Last time I had woken up with tears streaming down my face. It got worse every time. Jack shifted a bit and he looked up at me.

"Are ye okay? Ye look sleepy," he stated. I smiled down at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He gave me a concerned look. "Maybe ye should go ta bed," he suggested. I shook my head. He laid back down,this time across my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. He was so beautiful, the most beautiful person in the world. He said that he was lucky to have me,but it was the other way around. I noticed that he had fallen asleep.

I leaned back and sighed. My eyelids began to get heavy and it was harder to stay awake. No,I had to stay awake. I couldn't have that nightmare again. I wouldn't be able to take it. But I soon found myself drifting off into a deep slumber.  
_________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark. Pitch black. I didn't know where I was. "Jack!" I called his name. Where was he? He wouldn't leave me here. "Jack! Please answer me!" I didn't get a response. I heard something behind me. It sounded like footsteps. Then...

_**Hello Mark.**_

I spun around, genuine fear in me. I was face to face with what looked like an exact copy of me. Except it wasn't me. He had black eyes and teeth as sharp as nails. And the pupils of his eyes were a bright red. "W-What do you want from me?!" I shouted.

_**Nothing really. I just want to destroy you and everyone you love.**_

I shook my head. "No! You won't touch any of my family!"

_**Who said anything about your family?** _

"Then who are you talking about?" I asked.

_**I know the person you love the most. And he's right here with us.**_

He pulled someone out of the shadows and next to him. I knew instantly who it was. There was no mistaking that bright green hair and those ocean blue eyes. 

"Jack!" I cried. He stared at me, tears reflected in his eyes. 

_**The great JackSepticEye. Your boyfriend. The person you would do anything for.**_

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I shouted. Dark only smiled at me.

_**But that's the fun part. Hurting people. Especially people you love.**_

A glint of silver caught my eye. A knife was visible in his right hand. My heart started to pound. "Please. Please don't hurt him," I begged.

_**You know,it's really fun killing people. You get to watch the life drain from them. The annoying sound of their heartbeat stops forever.**_

I could only watch in fear. I wanted to help Jack, I really did. But my legs wouldn't work correctly. I guess this is what it's like to be frozen in fear. Dark's hand moved quickly and he pushed the knife into Jack's chest. Jack gasped and fell to his knees.

"No!" I cried. I ran to his side and held him in my arms. Blood poured from from the wound and onto the ground. He stared at me with tears streaming down his face. His eyes, usually a bright blue, we're now dull.

"M-Mark," he whispered. "No,shush. I've got you. Don't worry, you're going to be okay." He coughed and blood dripped from his mouth and onto my shirt. He gripped my hand tightly.

"M-Mark, I l-love you. S-so m-much," he stammered. His hand went limp and he stopped breathing.

"J-Jack! No! Please,please god no! D-Don't leave me!" I cried. I held him close to me. I didn't want to let him go. "Please. Please don't die. I love you so much. You can't leave me." Dark walked over beside me,grinning evilly.

**_Don't you see? Isn't killing people so much fun?_ **

"No it isn't!" I sobbed. "Why are you doing this?! Get away from me!" He only moved closer. 

**_If you love him so much, then why don't you join him?_ **

****A searing pain filled my entire body. I looked down and saw that Dark had stabbed me. I couldn't breathe. Blood spilled out onto the ground beneath me. My vision slowly faded.

_**I'll see you again sometime.** _

****I felt my heartbeat slow. Then it stopped. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
_________________________________________________________

"No!" I shouted. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. Jack jumped up from my lap and stared at me. "Mark,what's wrong?!" he cried. I looked at him. Jack was alive. He was alive. I started crying. "J-Jack," I stammered. He held me in his arms. 

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here," he whispered. That only made me cry harder. "Y-You're alive. I'm so happy you're alive." "Of course I'm alive. I wouldn't leave you." I sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Please,don't ever leave me. I can't live without you," I said quietly. He hugged me even tighter. "Mark, I would never leave ye." He leaned back and I rested my head on his chest. I could hear the steady pounding of his heart. I hoped it would never stop.

"I love you Sean," I mumbled. He played with my hair. "I love ye too." I soon fell asleep. This time,I didn't have that nightmare. Maybe Dark would finally stop haunting my dreams. But time would have to pass before I knew for sure.


End file.
